Project Fate
by Fate Avernus
Summary: This is a sory I wriiten in the persective of Fate. This story will cover her past before she met Nanoha. A story of a girl who loved her mother so much that she sacrified everything she had just for the one she loved. Fate Testarossa.
1. Prologue

**Note/Disclaimer : Nanoha does not belong to me. I wrote this story based on Nanoha.**

Prologue

Tired. Sleepy. Cold. Where am I?

I slightly open my still sleeping eyes and took a glimpse outside. But my eyes were too exhausted. I only managed to take a small peek. It was only a blurred and distorted image. I was floating in some kind of a yellowish liquid in a cylindrical transparent container. There was several cold metal tube attached on parts of my body. One of them was attached on my wrist and another at my spinal cord. There was someone looking at me, outside of the container. That person was dark and covered in shadows. I could only define out the person's shape. But I could clearly remember the person's cold hard stare. It was so if the person could stare straight through my soul. I was scared. I was frightened. Who was that person with such a piercing stare? I tried hard to remember. I wrecked through my memories. Only reach a void. I could not remember anything! Fatigue overtook me. My consciousness slipped away into a dark abyss.

Darkness. Then I wondered no more.

Something bright woke me up. The light hurts my eyes. My left hand shielded my opening eyes from the intense light source. The light came from a small high window in the white-washed room. I could not see through it as it was located too high up. Maybe if I climbed up my bed and stood on it, I would be able to see the surroundings outside the windows. I directed my attention at the room that I was in instead of the window. I was in a white room with only a few pieces of furniture. All the furniture in the room was white in color. There was a white bed and a white drawer. The room had two doors. One door led to a bathroom while the other door led to a long red-carpeted corridor.

I got off my bed and tried walking to the bathroom. Something felt wrong. Although I was familiar with walking, my muscles seemed to be unused to it. I immediately did basic stretching exercises and realized that all of my muscles felt sore and I made awkward movements. Did I do any intensive activity the day before?

I slowly walked, no, I hobbled to the bathroom. I stared into the long full body mirror at my reflection. A pale girl with long golden hair and amber red eyes garbed in a simple long-sleeved white knee length dress and a thick black collar stared back at me. My hands touched the collar at neck. I began to dislike that strange ugly collar the moment I laid my eyes on it. I tried desperately tried to remove it. My hands probed for some kind of an opening, some kind of hole or dent but to no avail. The collar was seamless. It was as if the collar was a part of me. A part of me that I could never get rid of. My arms left the collar and fell down. I gave up trying to remove it and resigned myself to the cold hard reality. My initial dislike of the horrid collar turned into hatred.

I tilted my head and looked at my reflection.

Who was I? No, who am I now?

A sudden pain attacked my head viciously. I collapsed onto the cold hard marble floor, sprawled down there helplessly with no one to help me. I bit back my screams and my eyes overflowed with my silent tears. It hurts. I hate this feeling. The feeling of helplessness. The feeling of not being able to do anything.

After what seemed like eternality, the throbbing pain finally stopped. I trembled quietly. Unable to shake off the numbing after-effects of the hard intense pain. I smiled, despite my harsh experience of the unpredictable events. I regained my memories.

My name is Fate.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mother

Chapter 1: Mother

Chapter 1: Mother

I felt manipulated and unjustly treated. But my mouth was maimed. It refused to voice out the heart that was deeply embed in heart. I remained silent despite this inhuman torture training regimen. I wanted to appear as if this intense training was not tiring me down. But in harsh reality, it was breaking everything again and again. My sounds of my hard breathing and the silent trembling of my weakening body was the only factor that revealed I was tired and at the edge of my limits.

My heart cried out for something to help. But I knew that no one would hear me because there was no one here. Here to see me gradually getting broken up into tiny insignificant fragments, beaten down by this intense training schedule and watching my fragile tiny body of no more than twelve years old push back my physical and mental limits.

I knew this horrible fact too well. When I first began this insane training program, I reached my limits in less than half an hour. I cried out desperately for her to help me, for anyone to help me. But she just stood there like a stone gargoyle. Staring at me. Not moving to pull me up. She just stood there watching me with those cold hard amethyst eyes. She did not even say anything. She did not make a sound and just left the training room. Leaving me broken and alone lying there bloodied on the floor. I always left the training room covered into scars, cuts and bruises. I will limp back into my room, take a cold bath to wash my blood stained body and tend to my wounds. It was like a ritual that I had to do every day. There was no such thing as a day for me to take a break and rest. I trained daily for eight hours. The training consists of a wide variety of tough physically and mentally demanding exercises which ranged from weapon training, strategy tests to executing complex forbidden dark magic spells that were sealed up for their terrifying conditions to use.

The training always left me depleted of all energy.

**to be continued **


End file.
